


maybe I'm not so big

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Takes Care of Venom Symbiote, Gen, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Symbruary2021, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: The symbiote would like to be little for the day - Eddie (of course) obliges. He makes them breakfast, takes them to a playground, and the two of them color together.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	maybe I'm not so big

**Author's Note:**

> For Symbruary's 2/19-2/20 prompt of "play". Title from Wilco's "Just a Kid". Thanks to A. for giving me additional ideas when this was just going to be French toast and bacon. ;-)

**Want to be little today, Eddie,** the symbiote says one Saturday morning, as Eddie's lazing in bed, one shiny black tentacle wrapped loosely around his bicep and another draped over his hip. They say it almost shyly, quieter in Eddie's mind than he can remember them being in the last few weeks. **Can be... small?**

"'course, love," Eddie replies. He pats the tentacle on his hip. "Saturday, nothing else to do except maybe visit Mrs. Chen for some snacks - and I should probably do a load of laundry, we're running out of underwear. But other than that... you want to stay in bed some more, or should I make breakfast?"

**French toast and bacon?**

Eddie runs his tongue over his teeth, thinking about what's in the kitchen. "I think we got bread left, yeah." 

**Feed me!**

"I will feed you," Eddie laughs. He squeezes the nearest tentacle, then rolls out of the bed. 

By the time he's gotten the coffeemaker going and started Venom's hot chocolate, the symbiote is draped around his neck like a small snake. A tiny tongue flickers out to lap Eddie's earlobe. "You just needed to be a noodle today, or what?" Eddie asks them. He reaches over to turn on the radio. 

**Small.**

"Sure, but do you want to do something else besides just _be_ little? There's that tiny playground right next door to the one laundromat... you remember, the one we washed the sheets at a few weeks ago? We could bum around there while the old socks get clean."

They move slightly, considering. **Have to play as Eddie there, not as me.**

"Is that not okay today? We don't have to; we can smash more Candy Crush on my phone while we wait instead."

The tiny tongue flicks against his ear again. He can't really make out what they're thinking today, even if he tries to focus - there's a hot feeling of shame swirling, which Eddie is sad to feel but figures it probably goes hand-in-hand with Venom's quiet request to be little. He's never really been into age play himself, but he doubts Venom even knows what that is, and he's getting the impression this is more about the symbiote wanting to feel cared for and to spend a few hours experiencing life on Earth through a more... carefree, maybe - point of view. There's a lot of little threads there that Eddie can't sort out yet. At least not without coffee. 

**Maybe stay small symbiote, in Eddie's hood? Then feel more like I'm playing as me.**

Eddie runs through his hoodie collection in his mind, trying to think if he's got one dark enough that Venom will blend in. He's pretty sure he's got one. "I think we can do that, babe. Here's your hot chocolate."

Venom winds down his arm and curls their little snake-body around the mug, soaking in the warmth while sticking their little head in to lap at the chocolate. Eddie moves just far enough to grab his own mug from the dish drainer, not wanting the symbiote to stretch a lot when they're like this, and then fills it with coffee. The song on the radio changes to something with more of a beat, and he sways a little to the rhythm while drinking his desperately-needed caffeine. 

Venom feels amused at that, and Eddie strokes a hand over them. "Hot chocolate good?"

**Eddie makes best.**

"I wouldn't go that far, dude. Can I start working on breakfast?"

 **Almost done!** They wiggle into the mug to lick up the last few drops, then scoot back up Eddie's arm. When they reach his bicep he lifts up, because there's hot chocolate on their face, and he wants to lick it off. They flood the bond with happiness-pleasure- _love Eddie, so gentle_ as he does, then return to their spot around his neck.

The music stays upbeat as Eddie gets the bacon going - two pans, one crammed full that he's sure Venom will eat all of, and one with only a few slices that he'll cook the French toast in once the bacon crisps. **Smells so good, Eddie,** Venom says. 

"I can't cook much, but I can at least fry up some breakfast." He sniffs the milk in the fridge. Still good. And the bread hasn't gone moldy yet. Shaping up to be a good day in the Brock-symbiote household.

Venom must catch most of that, because there's a strong push of amusement. "I'm a regular comedian," Eddie says, and they nip his earlobe gently before tucking their little head under the collar of his t-shirt. 

In short order, he's got a decent stack of French toast going, and there's only a couple slices of bread left in the bag. The top of the stove is now gross with bacon grease, but that's a problem for future Eddie. Current Eddie is hungry. He dunks the last two pieces of bread in the last of the egg mixture, then drops them in the pan. "Can't believe you haven't tried to steal the bacon yet," he says to Venom, because the towering tangle of bacon waiting on paper towels hasn't been even slightly disturbed.

**We are little, Eddie will feed us the bacon.**

"I'm just saying, that's some awesome self-control you're showing, babe."

They push their small face against his cheek for a moment. **We are working on patience.**

"Love that for you." He flips the slices, then opens the fridge to get the maple syrup. The spot it usually sits in is empty. "Hmm, I think we forgot to restock the syrup."

**No!**

"Never fear, we can just sprinkle on a little sugar. My grandma used to do it. Just as good, I promise."

They feel doubtful, but grow interested as Eddie mixes some sugar from the bag in the cupboard into a bowl with a couple shakes from the cinnamon jar. The last of the toast looks good, and he adds it to the stack. "Are you too little to help me carry all of this to the table?"

 **Can help!** The symbiote extends a number of tendrils and picks up Eddie's mug, the plate of bacon, the bowl of sugar, Eddie's clean and empty plate, and the silverware. Eddie brings the French toast. When everything's settled in place, he thanks them and gives them a kiss. 

"How big a bite do you want?" he asks, shaking sugar off the spoon onto a couple slices of the toast. "Big mouth, little mouth?"

**Little mouth, Eddie.**

"Okay, a little bite." He cuts a small corner and holds it up for Venom to eat, then takes his own bite. It's no diner breakfast, but it's decent. He gives Venom another small piece. "Good, yeah? I didn't fuck it up."

**Like it very much.**

Eddie alternates between feeding the symbiote and sticking larger bites in his own mouth. The pile of bacon dwindles rapidly. Normally Venom would be snapping for more, or catching what Eddie tosses up in the air as a game, but today they seem very content to stay a noodle on his shoulder, taking careful bites from the fork or Eddie's fingertips.

After they're done with breakfast - Eddie leaves the dishes in a pile in the sink to deal with later - he gets ready for the day, and gets all the shit he wants to wash into the net bag. Lastly, he pulls on the dark hoodie he dug up, and Venom curls up in the hood. **I am hiding?** the symbiote asks, as Eddie checks them out in the smudged bathroom mirror.

"You blend right in, cool. Let's go play in the park."

This laundromat is about ten minutes on the bike; once there, Eddie dumps everything into one of the washers along with the empty bag itself, and adds the Tide pod he'd carried in his pocket. There are a few other people around, but no one even gives him a second glance. Washer running, they head to the small playground next to the building. It's got two swings on a metal frame, the round platform you run alongside and then hop on to whizz around for a minute, a slide, and a tire with sand in it . "What do you want to play on first, lil' Vee?"

He feels them looking around. **What is the round thing with the bars?**

"It's, uh - I never remember the name. I want to say it's called a merry-go-round, but in my mind, a merry-go-round is the thing where you ride a plastic horse that goes up and down on a pole." Eddie tries to bring up a clear mental picture of the thing he's thinking of so Venom can see it, and feels their utter bafflement.

**Human children ride that for fun?**

"Yeah, it goes around while the horse you sit on goes up and down - I haven't been on one in forever." He walks over to the playground's much simpler merry-go-round. "Oh! I guess carousel is what the fancy one is called. This one you hold onto a bar, run around the outside until there's a good momentum going, and then jump up onto the platform and ride out the rest of the spins. You want to try?"

**Yes!**

Eddie feels a little stupid at first, pushing the wooden platform around with Venom only helping a little, but he can feel wonder/delight trickling over the bond. When he judges he's gotten up enough speed, he jumps on, and holds onto the bar. The scenery whirls past, a blur of blue-green-brown. The symbiote's wonder/delight flares again. 

They ride until the platform comes to a complete stop. **Again, Eddie! Again!**

Eddie goes three more rounds, and a feeling of blissful satisfaction seems to overtake the symbiote. "This was what you were looking for, V?"

**I like play, Eddie!**

"We've got about ten more minutes before we need to move the wash - swings?"

A woman and a little boy wearing a bright red jacket settle in the sandbox to play as Eddie swings lazily, not paying him any attention. He figures this playground gets a lot of visits from grown-ups waiting for their laundry. "Still enjoying feeling little?" he asks Venom.

 **Yes.** They send him another wave of the satisfied feeling. **What is that child doing?**

"It's a sandbox - the sand in it is to play with, like - make shapes with. Usually humans make shapes like houses and call them sand castles."

**But no one lives in the castle.**

"Right, it's just make believe." He feels Venom watching the boy, a tiny head hidden in the folds of Eddie's dark sweatshirt. "Most of the play I did as a kid was make-believe. Pretended to be a soldier, or a race car driver, or a doctor."

Venom is quiet for a long moment before they ask, **What is the point of pretending to be a car driver or a doctor?**

"Huh. Well. I think it lets kids think about what they want to be when they grow up, lets them explore different ideas for fun. I mean, I'm no psychologist so I could be wrong, but that's my guess." Eddie stops pumping his legs, letting the swing slow down, since it's almost time to dump his clothes into the dryer. A very strange, sad feeling runs through him like a chill as they come to a stop. "Vee?" he queries softly.

**Never got to do anything like that. Never got to play.**

"Aw, babe." He wishes they could come out so he could give them a kiss. "Well, today you get to do it, okay? Be a baby if you want. Tomorrow, too."

There's a nuzzling feeling against the back of his neck. **Love you, Eddie.**

"Love you too. Now let's go move the laundry before someone dumps it wet on one of the tables."

*

Venom is a blobby noodle draped over Eddie's shoulder as he puts the clean clothes away and hangs the mesh bag back up in the bathroom. "I'm sorry I don't have any toys here for you to play with," Eddie says,

**Toys?**

"To help you feel little." He focuses on showing them the memory of playing with Legos for hours, and the log-shaped building pieces that made cabins. And the plastic Battle of Endor set he had, with the Han Solo toy with no leg - the dog chewed it. Venom feels a little interested, but mostly confused. "Or would it not help, since I'm the one with the associations and not you? I'm just spitballing here, babe. We could walk down and buy some crayons from Mrs. Chen, you could color."

He shows them another memory, and this time they perk up. **Like this idea, Eddie. Color now, toys another time?**

"Yes, sounds good." 

Mrs. Chen is used to their odd purchases, and adds another coloring book to Eddie's small pile of crayons, books, and candy. "Buy two get one free," she says. Eddie's never quite sure if she's actually having a sale or she just likes to sneak extra things into their worn reusable bag, so he rolls with it. "Thanks, Mrs. C - see you tomorrow!"

Venom crawls down Eddie's arm as he pours the crayons out onto the table, feeling intrigued. Eddie lays out the coloring books. "Which one do you want to start with? Uh... robots, fish, or this tie-in with the Incredibles movie?"

**Fish!**

That feels right. Eddie carefully rips out a page for them. "You got the idea of how this works?"

The little head swivels around to stare at him with narrowed eyes. **Press the wax sticks to the paper, keep colors inside the lines.**

Eddie laughs, but runs a hand over Venom's soft surface to show he's not being mean. "Guess you got it."

The symbiote picks a dark blue crayon first - Eddie got the big box, the one he'd always wanted as a kid - and applies it to the stylized fish outline. The paper moves, and they slap a tendril down onto it so it steadies. He can feel them concentrating. "This is supposed to be fun," he reminds them quietly, "so if you don't think it's fun, you can do something else."

 **I got it, Eddie.** They float a feeling towards him that reminds Eddie strongly of what little kids look like when they're determined to do something. **Coloring is not hard.**

He watches them swap the dark blue for a green and start on a different section. "But is it fun?"

They pause, and he feels a mild bump of confusion. **It is… pretty. And feels… satisfying? To fill in the lines.**

"I just want you do to it because you like it, not because I suggested it."

**I like it.**

"Awesome." Eddie leans down to give them a kiss. Then he grabs the Incredibles book. "I think I'll color, too. Why not?" 

**Eddie color, too.**

They color in an assortment of pictures as the radio station switches deejays, and goes from current pop to eighties rock. Eddie bobs his head in time, shading in one of the Incredible kids' super-suit, occasionally sneaking glances at what his noodle-y symbiote is doing. Their current fish looks really good, considering they've got to use some of their external mass to keep the paper from sliding around; they've kept all their crayon-work inside the lines and the fish's scale patterns are in a soothing combination of colors. "Wow, good job, Vee!"

 **Thankssss… make nice for Eddie.**

"One for the fridge, definitely." He kisses the top of their head. They push upwards against his mouth, and feel pleased. "Should we keep going, or are you getting bored with this?"

**Want to finish this one.**

"Okay." Eddie leans back in his chair, just watching. He does his best to tune into what's trickling through the bond, and feels contentment-pleasure-focus. They seem to be enjoying this. And he knows that if they didn't like it, the coloring would have been over after about fifteen seconds, and the crayons possibly eaten. 

**Done, Eddie!** Venom announces a few minutes later. They push the paper closer to him, and Eddie sees that every bit of blank space has been filled with colors. The fish stand out brightly. He's honestly impressed. 

"This is great, Vee, especially for your first time manipulating crayons and stuff."

They feel pleased at his praise, and lean towards him. Eddie presses a kiss to the top of their noodle-head. **I like coloring.**

"Cool. We'll find someplace to keep the supplies, and this -" he holds up the symbiote's picture, "is gonna go up on the fridge right now."

Venom rides on his shoulder again as Eddie crosses to the fridge, where the picture gets stuck up with a couple magnets advertising various pizza delivery places. He looks at the clock, and is surprised to see the afternoon sort of got away from them. Venom nuzzles up against his neck, then flicks their tongue along his ear. **Nap, Eddie?**

That's not something they usually request, but if little Vee needs a nap, a nap they can take. "I guess we could chill on the couch for like an hour, then get dinner. Pizza?"

**Feed me again?**

"Sure, babe." Eddie reaches up, and they curl into his palm. He cradles them against his chest as the two of them stretch out on the sofa, battered throw pillow tucked under Eddie's head. He looks down at the symbiote where they're cupped in his hand. Small eyes look back at him. "Still being little?"

 **Yes.**

"Did you feel how you wanted all day so far?"

There's a long pause, and another mixed-up jumble of feelings rolls toward him, but with less shame than before. Eddie figures that's progress. **Have no prior experience to measure against,** they say finally. He watches their little eyes close. **New things to try. Liked the playground and the coloring, Eddie. Thank you.**

"Well, the day's not over yet," Eddie mumbles through a yawn. "Still some more time left to be little."

**Author's Note:**

> (ETA - if anyone has lil' Vee prompts, drop them in the comments - I sort of want to write something where Eddie takes them to a toy store [and they have no idea what anything is] but also are there even any toy stores left...)


End file.
